This invention relates to a collapsible apparatus incorporating one or more collapsible modules which may be self-locking or self-supporting when in expanded erected position or which may be of the type employing manually operated means for retaining the module in erected position. The modules may conform to the subject matter of my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,968,808; 4,026,313; 4,280,521; 4,290,244; 4,437,275; and 4,473,986 or to that of Derus U.S. Pat. No. 31,641. The modules may also be of the type disclosed in my copending application Ser. No. 656,937, filed Oct. 2, 1984, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto, and which is a continuation-in-part of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,986, the subject matter of which is also incorporated herein by reference thereto.
The invention relates to a display apparatus of the type used as a portable exhibit which provides a relatively large display area. Such apparatus can be employed at trade shows, conventions, seminars and the like. The apparatus must be of lightweight construction and be foldable into a compact arrangement which is readily carried. It must be capable of being quickly and easily erected or collapsed while providing a sturdy and stable structure when erected.
In prior art structures, the displays are on separate panels or strips of material mounted on the framework. These separate panels or strips produce unsightly seams therebetween which severely detract from the appearance of the display.
It is important to provide a construction whereby all of the components may be packed into a carrying case which is suitable for carrying aboard an aircrat or the like so that the apparatus may be readily transported from one place to another.
It is often desirable to mount illumination means on the apparatus to suitably light up the supported display, and it is further desirable to provide means for retaining the apparatus in its erected position.